


fanart: Parker/Hardison sketch

by AstridV



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil sketch of Parker teaching Hardison how to skateboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Parker/Hardison sketch

Skateboarding is all about balance so I bet Parker would be a natural at it. 


End file.
